


Pretending to Not Pretend 3

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Christmas, Continuation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Needs Other Parts, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Author Regrets Nothing, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles and Derek have dinner with Stiles's family and Derek gets closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the story, this kind has nothing to do with Christmas but it will and that's all that matters.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Dinner goes well. Derek tangles their legs together under the table, making Stiles blush at such a romantic gesture even though no one will see it.

 

His parents ask intrusive questions that Derek seems prepared for even though Stiles and he hadn’t prepared for any of this. He had been so freaked out that they were even going to do it that he’d forgotten to prepare for it.

 

His family seemed to like Derek’s answers because they had then turned their attention to him, asking him even more intrusive questions, like what he likes most about Derek, where they had their first date and seeing how much he knew about Derek. It was quite frustrating because he had answered all the questions honestly, not having to lie about any of it even though their relationship is fake.

 

He counted his first ‘date’ with Derek as the time they went to a carnival and Derek had won him a giant teddy bear that he keeps at the end of his bed.

 

He likes most about Derek is his compassion for the people he cares about. Derek is closed off and cold to everyone that comes across him but when he’d been assigned Stiles as his partner Stiles had seen a whole new side to Derek than just what his reputation said about him.

 

He’d realized that Derek was just closed off from the world and not his loved ones. He loved with every ounce of himself and that much love required you to be guarded with everybody. Stiles has worked hard to be one of the someone’s that Derek holds dear and he won’t ruin that just because he has feelings.

 

He knows almost everything there is to know about Derek. Like the fact that he’s a total Harry Potter nerd but favors non-fiction books so he learns something everyday.

 

He’s read every book in the mortal instruments series but absolutely will not watch the movie or the show.

 

He loves his sisters and always wants them around even when they get on his nerves because he values family so much.

 

Derek is a giant X-box nerd, having beaten stiles at every video game he owns even though Stiles has never seen him practice.

 

His favorite colors purple, but also the pink of the sky at sunset.

 

His favorite smell is petrichor. He’s a morning person but loves to sleep in. His favorite dessert is apple pie. He can play exactly three songs on the piano and nothing more. He’s gifted in hand to hand combat because he doesn’t like guns, even though the precinct makes him carry one.

 

Stiles knows everything and anything about Derek and he’s constantly learning new things.

 

They’d finished dinner, moving to the living room where the conversation was turned, thankfully, to Lydia’s and Parrish’s engagement. They’d been together for three years already and had set a date for the spring.

 

After that the Allison, Scott, Lydia and Parrish had left, promising to see them Christmas day.

 

His parent’s had retired to bed leaving Stiles and Derek alone. They’d watched movies till two in the morning, cuddle up on the couch even though Stiles had tried to keep his distance. Derek had literally dragged him down the couch and situated him under his arm with a bowl of popcorn as they’d watched their first movie.

 

Stiles had gone to the bathroom and when he’d come back he’d sat in the center of the couch, not far but not as close either, the close proximity making him want it more, even though he knew he couldn’t have that after this was all over. Derek had shifted his position so that he and Stiles were touching from shoulder to toe, arm slung over the back of the couch, eyes focused on the movie like nothing happened.

 

Stiles had gotten up to get more pop corn, sitting farther away again, just to see if Derek would do it again, and was provided with his answer when Derek moved from his end of the couch to Stiles’s, shifting his feet into the couch and his head in Stiles’s lap.

 

They’d never done this before, cuddle like this, when they’re at home they usually espect each other’s space, Stiles not wanting to get too close for fear of no self-control and doing something stupid.

 

Stiles had just shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off because maybe Derek was just really committed to acting like his boyfriend and would be fine when they got back home.

 

They’d gone to bed after the fourth movie, both too tired to keep their eyes open, trudging up the steps in a tangle of limbs, trusting each other to keep them up right as they faced the deadly stairs in their sleep addled state.

 

They’d been lucid enough to strip out of their clothes and fall into bed, Stiles on one side Derek on the other.

 

Stiles was just dozing off when he felt Derek arrange his body to the confines of his own. Stiles was warm and comfortable and happy. He was surprised and elated to know that he and Derek fit together perfectly, almost as if it were meant to be.

  
He decided, then and there, that maybe he should just stop over thinking their relationship for the time being and he can freak when he gets home. For the next three days though, he’ll just enjoy having Derek as his boyfriend and pretend that they’re not pretending.


End file.
